


You Dork

by MeganauraZX



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Archie continued au, F/M, I love Tempo sm, Takes place sometime after MM5, fluff & humor, so I finally wrote something with her in it, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX
Summary: Blues has a strange dream about Light and Lalinda getting married, Tempo just laughs about it.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Quake Woman | Tempo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You Dork

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I wrote something and my life been hell so I said “screw it I’m writing a fluff fic” I never thought I could pull this off but I’m honestly so happy with the end result. I’ll put more rambles at the end bc I like have two notes per story since notes are fun but enjoy this adorable fic.

_ It all happened so suddenly. He was running. Running as fast as he could to stop it. Running before he was too late. He busted through the church’s large doors, panting heavily. His hands rested on his knees as he looked down the long stretched room. People sat in every row. Some humans, some robots, a mix of the two, all dressed up in beautiful outfits. At the very end, was his creator. Dressed up in a tux. A few feet away from him, was Tempo’s creator. Wearing a white dress. The scene was enough to make him vomit, if he could even puke.  _

_ “Thomas Light,” the priest said, “Do you hereby take Noelle Lalinda as your wife?”  _

_ “I do.” _

_ “No!” Blues screamed, but it came out as a whisper to them. No one heard him.  _

_ “And Noelle,” the priest continued, “Do you take Thomas as your husband?”  _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Stop!” he screamed again, making an attempt to move. He couldn’t even move an inch. His feet were stuck in place, only being able to move his arms, which didn’t get him far. What made it worse, was no one saw him struggle. Not even Tempo, who was sitting not so far away from him.  _

_ Oh Tempo. How he was so worried about her, but she looked completely unphased. Happy, even. How could she even be happy about this?  _

_ “I hereby announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  _

_ The two looked at each other, then went in for a kiss. Blues reached out his hand, and once more, tried to run forward. Failing once more, he fell to his knees. He let out another scream. His worst nightmare had come true. Or, was it actually. Just a nightmare. _

“Blues?” 

His eyes blurred from sunlight. He let out a slight groan as he sat up, placing a hand on his head. He was sitting under a tree, near the ocean. The breeze blew into his face, waking him up more. His helmet lay beside him, as well as another helmet beside him. He caught glimpses of green armor and long brown hair from the corner of his eyes.

“Tempo?” he said, as if he didn’t recognize her. 

“You okay?” she looked at him with concern, “You were rolling around in your sleep.” 

_ Sleep.  _ He thought.  _ Of course. It was all just a bad dream.  _ He sighed a breath of relief, leaning back against the tree.

“Did you have a bad dream?” she looked down at him. 

“Yeah, but it was stupid.” he laughed. “It wasn’t even I died or you died or Wily won. It was…just dumb.” 

Tempo was still not convinced, “Blues. You know you're always allowed to tell me anything.” 

Her soft voice hurt him a bit, which confused him. Why was he getting upset over how she spoke? Let alone, why was he upset over a dumb dream? It’s not like he was hiding a bad one from her. Yet, he gave in,

“I.” he spoke slowly, “Had a dream where- Light and Lalinda got married.” 

Shock came to her face, which was then followed by a laugh. Blues rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know. Funny.” he said in a monotone voice. 

“I’m sorry just- what goes on in your head to make you dream  _ that _ ?” she poked his forehead, which made him smile a bit. 

“I wish I knew. It was so unrealistic, but I thought it was real. That’s how most dreams are anyways. I just really thought that was all real.” 

“Imagine thinking my mom would ever have a chance with Light. Couldn't be me.” she snickered. 

“Haven't they gone on dates?” 

“Not in awhile. I think her and Light just didn’t work out.”

“Or they haven’t had time to make plans,” Blues added. 

“Since I don’t know. We’re all the way across the ocean from them?” 

“Maybe. But still. I doubt they’ll get married. Even though, would it really change anything?” 

Blues perked up. “Huh?” 

“You already live with my mom, if she got married to Light, then we’d still see each other every day.” 

If he had a metal heart, it would have broken there, “Please tell me you’re joking.” he said calmly, despite dying inside. 

Tempo stayed quiet for a moment, then, laughed,

“Man, you're easy to trick.” 

“Don’t do that!” he growled, “You know how much of a touchy subject that is.” 

“Dr. Light?” 

He blushed, “No. Actually.” 

Tempo blinked. “Oh. You meant. Us.” 

Love was a complicated thing neither of them really understood, yet, it felt like they were experiencing it. Blues dreaded the thought of the two scientists getting married, not because of his mixed emotions with his father, but because of him and Tempo. 

“We would be considered siblings.” Blues said. 

“Are you sure though? Ice Man was built by Light, and he has a crush on Roll.”

“That’s different.” 

“No it really isn’t.” she ruffled his hair, “I mean, not that I  _ really  _ want them to get married but...I doubt it would change for us.” 

“What if the public doesn’t think that?” Blues mumbled, as he rested his head near her chest. 

“Public? Don’t you already have a bad reputation there?” she placed a hand on his back. 

“Don’t remind me.” 

It was true Blues’ reception in the public was rather negative. Despite saving Kalinka from Wily, the word of a “Dr. Light creation” stealing a child had spread like wildfire. No one seemed to get on Dr. Light and Mega Man, aside from crazy anti-robot terrorists, but the name “Proto Man” was thrown around poorly. Then, Wily found a robot to copy his appearance, making Blues’ public image worse. No one believed reporters when it was confirmed it wasn’t the real Proto Man, people still hated him. 

“If they got married I’d probably have to pretend to be a new robot, and might as well pretend to be your brother.” 

“No one knows we are together though.” 

Blues looked Tempo in the eyes, “Maybe I am overthinking it but...I don’t know. Even if I fix all my mistakes, people will still think I’m bad.” 

“You're not bad to me.” she kissed him on the forehead, which made his blush redder, “Who cares what they think. You may not be as loved as your brother, but I love everything about you. Even if you’ve made a lot of poor decisions. You went beyond your programming and instead of giving into Wily, you became your own person, deciding to fix the damage you’ve caused. I couldn’t even do that. I’m not as advanced as you are.” 

“Tempo…” he was at a loss for words. Tempo really was special. Even if she wasn’t self aware like Blues, she understood everything. She had more empathy then any robot he had seen, even more than Rock. She was so caring, so gentle, which was incredible. She was a robot who had lost herself in an accident, being emotionless for a long period of time. She had to reteach herself how to gain emotions, and she succeeded at it so well. Blues would argue she learned it better then her ability to drill through rocks, which was her intended programming. She always looked down on herself for not being who she once was, but Blues loved her for who she was now. She was still cheery and goofy like she used to be, even if she didn’t show it as much. She had so many emotions, so many feelings, so many words to say. He loved every aspect of her, and she loved every aspect of him. They were perfect for each other. 

Blues yawned, shutting his eyes as he fell onto her chest, “Wake me, if I have another bad dream.” he mumbled, as he drifted into sleep. 

She just smiled as she held him closer, “Of course.” 

She looked out to the ocean, holding the sleeping Light-bot as the breezes casted on them, making it more peaceful. They really were a lucky couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the biggest fan of mm classic but it has so much untap potential in the fic scene, especially in regards to archie, which is something classic related I actually like! It wasn’t perfect and it ended way to soon-like it was starting to go from ok to GOOD and then it cut off after 55 issues I’m still so sad about it-but I adore its characterization and plot so much, it’s what even got me into mm to begin with. oh I love tempo if it wasn’t obvious lol. We are lacking female characters in classic mm-even X has more females and we don’t have a single female boss-and when I found out she exist I was like aaaaaaaaa. I love her design, character arc, and everything. Her and blues are amazing so I had to write something for them. I’ll probably write more fics with them in the future bc now I know where to take my classic fics since this was something I was struggling with for awhile. I also want to do stuff with Duo bc HES SO COOL but I haven’t felt my ideas for him yet. Also idk if I’ll do a full on archie rewrite bc I don’t even think I’ll be able to capture what the writers were going for but I still consider it a continued au. Can say I do have a good MM10 plot in mind but expect snippets of the other games. (Maybe I’ll fully write out blues saving kalinka and the fake Proto man arc, who knows but I got a lot projects rn) anyways sorry for a long not on a WAY shorter fic I just really loved this piece and feel back on my groove. Maybe I’ll get other piece out this month, will see. :)


End file.
